Adulta
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: Ella siempre quiso crecer, y acabó olvidando la persona que era; o al menos eso sabemos todos. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no fue una decisión tan egoísta, pero al final nada de eso importa.


_**Disclaimer:**__ La crónicas de Narnia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis o a quién sea que tenga los derechos hoy en día. Aquí yo sólo juego con el material que él escribió._

_**Advertencia:**__ Femslash e incesto. Si no te gusta, por favor, ahórranos el mal rato a ambos y pulsa en el botón de regresar de la barra de herramientas. _

**Adulta (o la historia del que se aleja)**

Ella siempre quiso crecer, y acabó olvidando la persona que era; o al menos eso sabemos todos. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no fue una decisión tan egoísta, pero al final nada de eso importa.

Susan no estaba en el tren aquella tarde.

De hecho, ella estaba alojada en casa de una amiga y su esposo en Londres. No sabía que sus hermanos viajaban hacia Briston, junto a sus padres en el mismo tren, según ella, para volver a ser niños, recordando las historias que solían contar cuando aún no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.

Estaba tomando el té y charlando con su amiga acerca de la nueva moda traída directamente de América. Todos los días hacía lo mismo, como una buena mujer británica debía hacer. Aquella tarde llegó corriendo el muchacho de los mandados; lo vio desde la ventana de la sala de estar del piso superior, pero no le prestaste atención hasta que segundos más tarde tocaron a la campanilla con insistencia. Su amiga había fruncido el ceño mientras la criada bajaba a prisa por las magníficas escaleras. La curiosidad no era algo que una buena mujer debería mostrar, pero nunca habías podido evitarlo. Apenas un par de minutos después subía la criada (una mujer rondando los cincuenta, muy diligente y amable) sosteniendo un sobre blanco con un sello que no pudo ver hasta que súbitamente tuvo el sobre entre las manos. La criada estaba pálida, y por algún motivo parecía a punto de llorar. Un telegrama dirigido a su nombre, con sello del hospital de Londres.

Sus dedos se aferraron al papel con fuerza, antes de abrir el sobre. Tal vez alguno de sus hermanos había pescado un resfriado y deseaban verla; eran lo bastante dramáticos e infantiles como para enviar un telegrama urgente por un motivo tan simple como aquel.

Cómo desearía que alguno de sus hermanos hubiera enviado la carta. Las líneas no tenían sentido en su cabeza, como si alguien le impidiera leerlas correctamente. Porque no era posible que lo que parecía indicar la carta fuera real. Accidente ferroviario. Único pariente vivo. Tres cuerpos identificados. Pevensie. Morgue. Hospital. Muertos, muertos, muertos. Lucy, Edmund, Peter. Muertos, muertos, muertos.

Estaba sola.

En aquel momento su expresión se volvió completamente neutra, como si no hubiera recibido noticia alguna. Se levantó de la silla, ignorando las preguntas de su amiga, que ya no tenía un nombre ni un rostro. Bajó las escaleras de la magnífica casa, escuchando el sonido de sus tacones sobre los escalones desde lejos. La criada apareció a su lado, ofreciendo un asiento, un poco de agua, cualquiera de las cosas que la gente ofrecía cuando creía que eran necesarias. Salió a la calle, sin un rumbo fijo. Caminó por las calles grises de Londres, todavía sintiendo el embotamiento de sus sentidos.

Pero nada de eso importaba, porque al fin había podido recordar.

Un abrigo de pieles y nieve bajo sus zapatos. Sus dedos recordaron el arco y las flechas, sus ojos se abrieron buscando objetivos a los cuales abatir con un certero disparo. En sus cabellos volvió a sentir las trenzas que las dríadas tejían para los grandes festines, y sintió nuevamente la corona que la marcaba como la Reina de Narnia, Susan la Benévola. Recordó la magia y la felicidad, la guerra y la traición. Cuando pudo al fin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho fue cuando finalmente se rompió.

Estaba sola. Desde que era una niña se había dedicado a ser la hermana mayor. Estaba sola. Recordaba ponerse delante de Lucy durante la guerra contra la Bruja Blanca, a pesar de que su hermana no necesitaba ya de su protección. Estaba sola. Edmund había sido un traidor, pero al final había sabido hacer las cosas correctamente. Estaba sola. Peter había reinado bien durante los largos y a la vez cortos años que habían permanecido en Narnia. Pero ahora ella estaba sola, era la única que quedaba y también la única que había querido olvidar.

Se las arregló para llegar a su pensión, donde su casera la recibió con un ofrecimiento de una taza de té caliente, aparentemente enterada de los acontecimientos por otro telegrama que llegó apenas unos minutos más tarde que el primero. Ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Había llovido mientras caminaba, y su ropa chorreante dejaba una estela de agua por donde fuera que ella pasase. Su habitación estaba exactamente igual que la noche anterior, incluyendo la carta a medio terminar que iba mandar a una amiga en América. Se dejó caer en el suelo, ansiando con desesperación poder despertar o volver al momento en que empezó a fingir que nada de lo más importante de su vida había sucedido, para intentar arreglarlo todo. La habitación se enfrió conforme se acabaron sus lágrimas, y por la ventana abierta entró la luz de la luna.

La misma luna que, aunque Susan no lo sabía, brillaba en Narnia para su hermana. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. La que nunca dejó de creer, la que siguió intentando. Por la familia, por los recuerdos, por el amor. Ahora Susan se arrepentía de haberse alejado, de provocar que sus hermanos dejaran de hablarle. Siempre se había escusado diciendo que era para protegerlos, para mantener a Lucy a salvo. El mundo real no era como Narnia; ellos no entendían lo que realmente significaba estar vivos. Al regresar había fingido que nada había pasado, y por un tiempo Lucy le había seguido la corriente, y ni Edmund ni Peter lo habían mencionado tampoco. Lucy le había confesado, después de su tercera aventura a Narnia, que había creído que era porque ambas eran niñas nuevamente, y que ya llegaría el momento en que las cosas volvieran a ser como lo eran el palacio de Cair Paravell. Susan le había gritado, diciendo que estaba siendo estúpida, que ya habían crecido y no deberían andar todavía pensando en juegos. Allá, en Narnia, le había respondido Lucy, a ella no le parecían juegos. Eso fue lo último que le dijo a su hermana menor, antes de empezar a fingir que nada había sucedido. Empezó a vestirse como una señorita, a actuar como una señorita, a pensar como una señorita, y en poco tiempo se convenció a sí misma de que lo que hablaban sus hermanos eran cuentos, juegos de escondite en los cuales ellos eran reyes y reinas de una tierra fantástica. Creció, como ella siempre quiso, pero olvidó todo el trayecto que la llevó hasta ser la mujer independiente con la que siempre soñó. En sus ensueños, sus hermanos estaban allí. En la realidad, ella era una desdichada adulta vestida de negro para el funeral de toda su familia, dándose cuenta de que sus muertes no significaban nada, porque se habían ido todos juntos, y ella, como siempre, estaba sola.

La historia de Susan nunca fue contada por nadie, porque fue la historia de una persona que se negó a creer, que se negó a luchar. Pero su historia fue importante, porque en el otro lado siempre hubo alguien que mantuvo vivo su recuerdo, así fuera en la soledad de sus pensamientos de medianoche. Ahora, muchos dirán que Susan fue egoísta y que todas sus penas fueran su propia culpa, y es cierto si sólo miras lo que la historia guarda de ella.

Imagina ser Susan y entrar a Narnia por primera vez.

Eres una niña que tiene miedo de perder a sus padres durante la guerra, pero decidida a ser fuerte por sus hermanos, que son lo más seguro que tiene ahora. No te detienes a pensar en otra cosa, sólo sabes que debes mantenerlos a salvo. Cuando llegas al país que tu hermana menor descubre tienes miedo de lo desconocido, pero aun así te enfrentas a lo que la vida te pone al frente. Logras entender tu lugar en el mundo, tanto en aquel como en el mundo en el cual naciste, que ahora has dejado atrás para encontrar tu propio destino. Aprendes a sonreír al ver a tus hermanos a tu lado, al entender que Lucy, la más joven, la más pequeña, la más débil, es la más madura y centrada de todos ustedes.

Imagina ser Susan y estar de pie en día de tu coronación.

De algún modo ya no eres la misma niña pequeña y asustada que se perdió en el interior de un armario. Tienes un título y una responsabilidad, y sobre todo tienes una sonrisa en el rostro, porque ya no eres solamente la segunda hija del matrimonio Pevensie. Cuando la corona cae sobre tus cabellos entiendes que ya no hay nada que te ate a ese destino. Eres Susan la Benévola, reina de Narnia. Y Lucy está ahí a tu lado.

Imagina ser Susan y tener que crecer y al mismo tiempo ser una reina.

Tus emociones se hacen más complicadas y tu cuerpo empieza a cambiar. Tus hermanos están ahí para ti, pero la que más importa es Lucy. Las únicas hijas de Eva en el castillo; tiene lógica que sean las más cercanas. Lucy también está creciendo, aunque aún no se encuentra en la época tempestuosa y confusa en la que tú vas entrando. Tus deberes reales te distraen de los pensamientos que se empiezan a formar en tu mente. Y comienzas a olvidar de dónde vienes en realidad.

Imagina ser Susan y estar confundida.

Lucy duerme a tu lado; ella ya no es ninguna niña tampoco. Tus sensaciones son nuevas, pero eso no es justificación para lo que empiezas a sentir. Porque no puedes evitar sonrojarte cuando tu hermana sonríe, ni puedes evitar sentir celos cuando la vez hablando con las dríadas y reír con ellas. Buscas darle pequeños detalles que la mantengan a tu lado, como libros traídos de Carlomen y vestidos tejidos en Archeland. Y no puedes estar sintiendo lo que sientes.

Imagina ser Susan y admitir lo que sucede.

Hay lágrimas en tus ojos cuando caes de rodillas frente a tu hermana, el único ser por el cual no deberías sentirte de ese modo. Lo has ocultado por años, pero eres casi una adulta ahora y las ofertas de matrimonio empiezan a llegar desde los reinos vecinos. Hay un límite para tanta confusión, y has alcanzado el tuyo.

Lo que no te esperabas es que Lucy (la pequeña, la hermosa, la valiente) tomara tu rostro entre sus manos y te acunase, hablando suavemente y diciendo que tus sentimientos no estaban mal. Tampoco te esperabas el beso delicado sobre tus labios, ni la felicidad en los ojos castaños de tu hermana, ni la algarabía de Peter y Edmund, ni la felicidad del reino cuando dieron a conocer que estaban juntas.

Imagina ser Susan, y ser feliz.

Pasan largos años, y sigues en compañía de las personas que amas. Lucy despierta a tu lado cada mañana, y el sol brilla en las torres de Cair Paravell como testigo de sus sonrisas compartidas. Ya no sientes que amar a tu hermana sea algo malo, y de hecho no puedes recordar otra época más feliz. Eres una mujer hermosa, sabia y tienes todo lo que podrías desear. Lucy te ama, y sabes que ella siente lo mismo que tú cuando se recuestan a observar las estrellas en el césped de los jardines.

Imagina ser Susan, y salir por la puerta del armario.

Era un día normal que se tornó oscuro. La cacería del ciervo blanco absorbía tu energía y no esperabas llegar a encontrarte con el farol, ni mucho menos aventurarte por aquel sendero. No dejaste de apretar la mano de Lucy hasta que tropezaste con las pieles colgadas, y tan repentinamente como las tormentas de verano estabas tirada en el piso de la habitación en la casa del profesor Diggory. Eras una niña otra vez, estabas en tu mundo otra vez, tu mano estaba sujetando la de Lucy. Y en tu confusión no entendiste lo que significaba.

Imagina ser Susan y llorar de rabia y miedo.

¿De qué te servía haber vivido tantos años en Narnia si ya no estabas ahí? Lucy te seguía con los ojos cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, pero tú te alejabas. ¿Cómo podrías siquiera volver a hablarle, después de lo que había pasado entre ustedes? Sabías que estaba mal y sabías por qué. De modo que decidiste tomar la decisión más dura de tu vida: fingir que no había pasado nada. Tus noches eran horribles, después de tanto tiempo acostumbrada a escuchar la respiración acompasada de alguien más a tu lado. Y así pasó un tiempo en el cual te convenciste de que estabas haciendo lo correcto.

Imagina ser Susan y regresar.

No podías mentirte a ti misma y decir que no sentiste una ligera esperanza cuando aparecieron en la playa. Lucy volvía a sonreír, trayéndote recuerdos, pero ninguna de las dos mencionó el tema. Narnia había cambiado, y todo lo que conocían era diferente. No fue sino hasta aquella noche en los bosques que supiste que Lucy seguía anhelándote. Las estrellas brillaban, y ella señaló una constelación en especial. Era el Leopardo, la constelación que Peter el Sumo Monarca les había obsequiado al cumplirse un año de su amor. Cuando ella se había volteado a mirarte tus ojos eran lo bastante oscuros como para que lo entendiese.

Imagina ser Susan y alejarte para poder curar tus heridas.

El barco que te lleva hasta América no es el mejor, aunque no es como si te importase. Estás dejando todo atrás, y te repites que es por su bien para darte fuerzas. Ya no eres una niña.

Es en ese momento en que respiras profundo y dejas de llorar. Has vuelto a crecer, pero no estás en el mundo en que deberías y nunca has de volver a tu hogar. Te queda ser la persona que habías olvidado hacía mucho. Atesoras por última vez los recuerdos de Lucy hablando de las estrellas y su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos brillantes y su cabello trenzado y sus vestidos y su canto y tu felicidad. Luego los sueltas al aire.

Imagina ser Susan y olvidar. Imagina ser Susan y poner todo tu empeño en vestidos y lápiz labial. Imagina ser Susan y crecer. Imagina las sonrisas plásticas que de poco a poco se volvieron reales, los pasos sobre tacones, las cartas entusiasmadas. Imagina tu desesperación por crecer, por alejarte de algo que no entiendes. Imagina ser Susan y convertirte en la mujer que se supone que debas ser. Imagina ser Susan durante todos esos años, rechazada por sus hermanos, sin comprender por qué.

Imagina ser Susan y recibir el telegrama. Imagina ser ella y sentir tu alma romperse, todas tus barreras caer de golpe. Imagina tu llanto silencioso al permitirte recordar, al fin. Imagina ser Susan y observar el pálido cadáver de la única persona a la que amaste, la única que te amó, e irte sin derramar una lágrima. No tienes derecho a hacerlo, al final de todo.

No suena justo, ¿verdad? Pero ella no pudo cambiar las cosas, porque ella fue la protagonista de la historia del que se aleja.


End file.
